


Reversed Gallantry

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Human, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Pokemon, Romance, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: An oddly female and lonely Gallade, who is infatuated with her lifelong male friend, finds herself disappointed with his dating decisions. Unfortunately, she isn't ready to confess anything, worriedly watching from afar. After a particularly depressing afternoon, she finds herself pursuing him a little more.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Reversed Gallantry

**Author's Note:**

> I realize what I make is increasingly sappy and lovey dovey in tone, and I worry this is too similar to past stories, particularly the Scizor one. I'll try something more fresh in the future, but in the meantime, I hope someone will find some enjoyment in this. Do feel free to criticize it as harshly as you please.

“Where have you been all my life?” he asked, staring into her eyes.

“I don't know but I'll be there for the rest of it,” she replied as she tenderly rubbed his cheek.

A lone figure watched on, gasping in delight as the man swept the woman up into his arms, then swooning as they embraced in a kiss that only two lovers could truly enjoy.  
_

“Madison!” a voice yelled out, instantly shattering Madison's fantasy and forcing her to turn off the television. “Madison?” She looked to the doorway just as a man rounded it. “There you are.” He extended his arms and stretched out a leg. “What do you think?” he asked with a smile.

“Think?” Madison asked.

“Of my look. I got this shirt specifically for the date, so I hope it looks good.”

Madison averted her gaze for a second. “It looks good.”

“That's pretty high praise from you, thanks.” He stepped into the room. “I think I'll be back about nine-ish.”

“But—”

“It'll just be for tonight. We can watch a movie tomorrow.”

“Yes. OK.” Madison crossed her arms.

“Don't be like that.” He moved over to her side. “You can choose the movie.”

“And?”

“And you can have your own bag of popcorn.” He presented himself for a hug. “That good?”

Madison stood up with a huff and took up his offer, nuzzling into his neck. “Yes. Be safe, Austin.” The shard in her chest reverberated with his heart.

“The girl isn't going to bite my head off. I'll be home before you know it.” Austin pulled away. “You know how to work the microwave, so just pick anything from the freezer, alright?” Madison nodded. “Good.”

“Ice cream?”

“Alright, alright you can have a cone too.” He turned and walked out of her room. “Can you lock the door behind me?” Madison followed after him, stopping just before the front door. “Wish me luck!” he said, waving and walking out. The door shut.

“Love you,” Madison mumbled as she locked the door. “Austin.” She turned back to the apartment. It seemed so empty without him. True, her whole body craved the emotional touch of anything nearby. That was just natural of her lineage. A regular lineage, in any case. Madison was something else. Something bizarre. She moved to the couch and rubbed the shard in her chest. It still faintly echoed with the excited emotions it sipped from Austin. Maybe this would be normal for a Gardevoir, even a Kirlia. She, however, was a Gallade.

Madison's shard lost the last of its warmth, leaving behind only the dead silence of the room. She was alone again. With a sigh she looked around at her surroundings. It would be at least two hours until Austin returned. In the meantime she could only occupy herself with technological playthings and time wasters, which weren't worth much without Austin's presence. She knew he would be whisked away from her eventually, but she didn't expect it so soon. It seemed like every few months there was a new girl.

Madison shook her head. This wasn't about her. She should look on with happiness and joy. In a vain effort to escape the issue, Madison turned on the living room television and stared at it. She didn't know what was on, it hardly made a difference. Not that there was much else to do. Nowhere to go either, not at this hour. Not unless you have a date in any case. Madison huffed and fell back onto the couch, nestling her shard between two cushions. Her eyes glazed over as a slow drama played on the television.

It felt like hours had passed but it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. Madison glanced over at the fridge. Not hungry yet. Not even the temptation of sugary ice cream swayed her from her boredom. It was so unfair that Austin could gallivant outside with his array of females. Most of them she hadn't seen, merely heard about in passing either by his own gushing or a phone call. Not to mention any discarded bits of clothing she found.

Always a new girl. Madison turned to look at Austin's room. Open, like always. Open to anyone who could date him anyways. Madison was rarely allowed inside, but now it was free entry for any snooping persons, or Pokémon. She rubbed her hands together and stood up. What would the harm be in looking around? Finding out what he likes in a girl? He has a computer after all. A computer she sort of knows how to use. The Gallade pried herself from the seat and rushed into Austin's room.

The first thing she noticed was that ever pervasive smell of cologne. It was annoying at first, but it only reminded her of him, and it was almost as though he was in the room with her. Aside from that, Austin had a bedroom that Madison figured was normal for most bachelors his age. Bed, dresser, closet, laptop computer, and an array of smaller devices hooked up to a television. As well as a body length mirror that surprised Madison as she walked by it.

Madison stopped as she saw her reflection. While she obviously knew she was a Gallade, it was odd to see it so plainly. Feminine thoughts clashed with her typically masculine form. That's not to say she entirely appeared male. She was fairly round, from her shard to her lengthened arm blades. She also lacked the curious abdominal bulge that circled the men like a child's inner tube. It wasn't long before Madison was meticulously judging her femininity. Perhaps that's why Austin didn't see her as a viable mate. He was most definitely into females, but it must've been weird to imagine himself with something that looked so male. Her hands moved down to her chest. Maybe if...

Suddenly, the phone rang, startling Madison. She scrambled out of the room before she realized what the noise was and shakily picked up the phone.

“Madison?” She relaxed. It was Austin. “I know this is sudden but uh, I've got Chinese heading to the door. Could you get it and set out the table?”

“Why?”

“Unfortunately the date had to be shifted, so I thought what better place than my place?” Madison heard some muffled chatter in the background. “Oh, Madison is my Pokémon. Don't worry your pretty head.” The Gallade rolled her eyes. “Anyways, you just open the door and take it in. I've already paid for everything with the card.”

“OK,” Madison replied.

“Thank you so much. Go ahead and have yourself another cone if you want! See ya.” Click. Madison rubbed her forehead and grumbled. As if the date wasn't annoying enough, now she had to be the waiter. She glanced back at the living room table. Set it up how? An entire bouquet, perhaps? Maybe some napkin birds? Her grip tightened on the phone. It wasn't fair. Yet, she knew how much this meant to him. Maybe this would be his one and he'd live happily ever after with that lucky lady. Austin would sweep her up into his arms and— Madison slammed the phone back down. No. Don't think about it. Just do it.  
_

Time crawled agonizingly slowly as Madison waited for Austin to come back home. She had practically torn the food out of the delivery man's hands and instantly set it up on the table. Plates, bowls, and silverware were all set out. She checked and double checked them to make sure they were clean and neatly arranged. This had to be perfect for him. Madison eased onto the couch and clasped her hands together. Her eyes were glued to the table, running the date scenario over and over in her head. What would they watch? Talk about? Would they kiss? Embrace? Would they even eat at all? What was she like?

The front door opened. Madison sprung up and rounded the couch to greet the guests. In walked Austin, beaming just a little too much. Then came in his date. Blonde, somewhat short, wearing a garish mini-dress. “Wow,” she gasped. “I love your place!” Madison could tell the woman didn't deserve Austin. Not even a little.

“Thank you. Maddie and I do our best.” He tossed his coat onto the couch. “Madison, this is Rebecca.” Austin presented his date. “Rebecca, this is Madison. Probably my best friend in the whole world,” he said with a smile. What a painfully happy sentence.

Rebecca giggled and said “Hey there little guy!” She waved at Madison. Little? Rebecca was hardly taller than she was. “Austin, where'd you get him? He's so cute!” She giggled again and shook his arm. “I think my niece would love one.”

“Ah, ah.” Austin shook his head. “Madison is a girl.”

Rebecca tilted her head contorting her face into dumb confusion. “I thought these were like, all boys? Weird.” Madison's brow twitched.

“She doesn't like to talk about it.” Austin cleared his throat, thankfully. “Anyways, please, have a seat. I hope you like Chinese.”

“Oh-Kay!” Rebecca plopped down onto the couch, right on Madison's spot. “Chinese is good. A pizza would have been good too.”

“Oh no, no, no. No pizza in this house.” Austin got comfortable next to Rebecca. “The sauce stains way too easily.”

“Oh my gosh, are you really that kind of guy?” She slapped his arm and let out another annoying cackle. “You sound like my mom.”

Austin laughed, then paused. He looked over at Madison. “Uh, you don't need to worry about us, Maddie. Thanks for the dinner!” The Gallade blinked. She forgot she was there at all.

“Yeah, thaaaanks! Maybe you should like, give her a treat?”

“She can get her own, don't worry.”

“Oh, ok then. Bye bye!” Rebecca waved her off. How insulting.

Madison nodded and ambled off. It was hard to pull her eyes away from Rebecca. What could Austin possibly see in her? What redeeming qualities did she have? She wasn't strong. She couldn't protect him if need be. She probably couldn't even protect their children. Madison closed her bedroom door and stood there in silence, fuming over the excitement in the other room. She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. “Oh wow, she has her own room too! You're so nice!” Shut up. The Gallade turned on the television, drowning out the annoying lovebirds. The movie she was watching replayed the part just as the characters swooned in each other's arms. It stung.

Her own room was fairly blank. Aside from her bed and a stand to hold up a CRT, the only things in her room were random books, knick knacks, and older bits of technology like an MP3 player strewn about the floor. None of which she had any interest in at the moment. She turned the volume up just a bit more to make sure no noise would get through.

The credits began to roll. Madison couldn't find the will to change the movie, not until she realized the sound would die down and reality came rushing back.

Better change it.  
_

Madison had eventually fallen into a trance, just watching movie after movie. They went right over her head as her thoughts went in circles. When the TV lulled into silence again, she heard a faint gasp. She perked up and moved over to the door. Another gasp, followed by a faint moan.

The Gallade opened the door a smidge and looked into the room. From this angle she could only see the lack of humans on a couch. She glanced over at Austin's room. Door closed. They couldn't have, could they? Madison shut the door. She was aware Austin had already mated before. Psychic abilities had their invasive perks, and several dreams he had were quite vivid. Perhaps a little too vivid. She gently rubbed her shard and went back to staring at his door. Still, so soon with that yellow haired idiot?

Madison gulped and opened up the door far enough for her to slip through it. Everything felt so deathly silent that she could only hear her heartbeat and those worrisome noises. They were faint, but they echoed through her head. She took a hesitant step and crept forward. Madison held her breath as she approached the door. It was slightly ajar. She shouldn't. She couldn't. Remember what happened last time? Madison bit her lip.

The Gallade peered through the crack. It took a moment for her eye to adjust to the darkness, but she quickly made out all the shapes and all their movements. While it was hard to see from her angle, it was clear Austin was on top. She would recognize his form anywhere. She swallowed again. Her human was moving against Rebecca. Their illicit contact penetrated her senses, not only physically, but emotionally. That sickening love dripped into her thoughts, causing her shard to grow warm. She stroked it, trying to ease the increasing fire.

The rest of Madison's body soon felt the heat radiating from the scene. Her other hand eased down her abdomen, dancing just above her groin. The urge was there, she could feel it. One finger could bump up against her hot button. She clenched her teeth and sighed. No. Not like this. Madison took one last look at the pair. That should've been her there. That fire roared in her heart again. Her shard seared. She retreated back to her room, shaking her head all the way.

Madison fell onto her bed and turned away from the door. How could they even do that here? With her in the other room? Anger wasn't working. She may have been jealous, yet she still felt that intense desire. Imagining herself under Austin's embrace, she unconsciously moved her hand downward again. He would ask ever so softly if she was comfortable. Whisper into her ear how much he loved her. Then she would unload all of her hidden desires, not wasting a single word, letting him know truly how much she cared for him. Her hand bumped against her clitoris, running over its head, then down further, sliding a digit against her lips. Madison trembled, gripping the sheets and muffling a moan in her pillow. She clenched her eyes shut.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

The Gallade dipped a finger into her entrance. Austin was bigger than that, surely. She dipped in the rest of her digits. Like that, she thought to herself. Austin would then settle into a kiss as he penetrated her, easing into her body. Madison pushed forward with a groan. Silently she cursed her awkward, short fingers and began to gently massage her inside. They couldn't match Austin's warm, engorged member, no doubt. She sped up her fumbling as she imagined his length. It's not fair.

A small mess began to form on Madison's sheets, dripping down her thighs. A small thought panicked at the possible stain on her bed, but her pleasure made her deaf to those concerns. Her legs shifted, crossing and uncrossing themselves as her excitement grew. The room had become heavy with heat, blanketing her. Austin would then— Her thoughts paused as she grinded up against her hand in desperation. Whimpers escaped her trembling lips. Austin would then give his last thrust and give all of his love to her. Madison gasped and rubbed her thighs together, trying to push her fingers farther in. Her orgasm rose up and struck at her, causing her body to briefly spasm. The Gallade barely managed to smother a wail into her pillow as her body shook, sending out a small spray of her excitement onto the bed.

Madison went limp as the last of her orgasm left her. She lay there for a while, heavy breaths and pleasure clouding her thoughts. Eventually she withdrew her hand from her groin and looked at it. She was silly to think Austin could ever love her like a human woman. It may have been unfair, true, but life was unfair, wasn't it? She let her hand drop to the bed. Still, even if Madison had an infinitesimally small chance, she knew she would keep chasing him. Her eyes traveled down, looking over her body. As silly as it seemed, he was the only one who made her feel feminine. The only one that could draw out that girlish flutter of the heart.

The closing of the front door pulled Madison out of her thoughts. She looked back at the entrance to her room. Were they done? The thought allowed her to relax. It was just her and him now, as it should be. Madison sighed, wiping her hand off on the side of her bed, then got up to peek into the living room. “Madison?” Curses. “Madison, are you there?” She worked up the courage and opened the door. Austin was standing by the front door in a scarcely seen robe and slippers. Frankly, it looked ridiculous, but Madison had to admit she was probably still riled up over jealousy. “I hope I didn't wake you.”

“No,” Madison said with a shake of the head. It was hard to maintain eye contact after what had just happened. She could still feel the lingering excitement of his connection, making the scene all the more awkward.

“Good, good.” He rubbed the hem of his robe as he approached her. “Since you're here, I wanted to let you know we're gonna have another get together tomorrow. About the same time.”

Madison shifted on the spot. “OK.”

“Don't worry, we won't have you get us dinner again.” Austin laughed and patted her shoulder. The thought of where that had been wasn't exactly pleasant.

“OK.”

The man's smile faltered briefly. “Is everything actually OK?”

“Yes.”

Austin pursed his lips and shrugged. “Alright then, if you say so. Do you want a cone or something, Maddie?” He walked over to the fridge. “When I was grabbing some ice, I noticed you didn't have a treat.”

“Yes. Please.” Madison ambled over to him and patiently waited behind him. “Popsicle?”

“Of course.” Austin opened the freezer and retrieved an ice cream cone along with a Popsicle. “Why don't we have them on the couch? Hang out before bed time?” Madison froze before giving a shaky nod. The pair moved over to the couch and sat down. “Thanks again for the dinner.”

“I brought it in,” Madison replied. She unwrapped her Popsicle and took a bite out of it. “That is all.” Austin's robe left little to the imagination, and Madison found herself stealing looks at him.

“No, really, you saved this date for me.” He scooted over to Madison and drew her into a hug. “Thanks, Maddie.” Austin eased off back into his own spot. “You know,” he began unwrapping his ice cream cone, “I was worried she wouldn't like it, but I'm so glad it turned out OK. She seemed pretty happy with coming over, even though I had already made reservations.”

“Reservations?” Crunch. Madison winced. That was too cold.

“Not the fanciest restaurant, but it was a—”

“Do you like her?”

“What?”

“Do you like Rebecca?”

Austin furrowed his brow and laughed. “Well I wouldn't bring her over on a date if I didn't.” He paused. “Are you sure everything is OK, Maddie?”

“Yes.” Madison shifted slightly. She could feel his doubt, and a new emotion, embarrassment.

“Madison? What's wrong?” The Gallade averted her gaze. “Maddie, c'mon, what is it?”

“I— I looked.” She nibbled on her Popsicle.

“You looked?” There was a pause. “You looked. Oh.” Madison carefully looked over at him. Austin was slowly eating away at his own treat, looking straight ahead. “I thought we talked about this. Remember?”

“Yes.”

“Well? I don't wanna sound like a grumpy old person, but that's something only two lovers share.” Lovers. Madison frowned. “Why would you do that, Maddie?”

“I don't know.” Crunch.

There was a long silence while the two of them finished their cold treats. Madison finished hers and placed the wrapper on the table. Austin soon followed suit. He was the one to break the silence. “I mean, do you really need to see me naked that badly?” He chuckled. Perhaps, she thought. Not so much seeing him naked and more being with him. Naked was merely a bonus. Holding him tightly and eating up every happy thought that came her way, filling her with joy. “Madison? You're staring a little.” The Gallade snapped away.

“You had some... ice cream.” She tapped on her mouth.

“Whoops.” Austin wiped away at his mouth pointlessly. There was another pause. “But you get it, right? I'm not mad, but what if Rebecca found out?” Loops back to her, of course.

“I understand.”

“Thanks.” He patted her shoulder. “I'm gonna be headed to bed now. I'm beat.” Austin stood up with a stretch, then picked up the wrappers. “Don't stay up too late, OK?”

“OK,” Madison replied. She watched him toss out the wrappers and retreat to his room. His door audibly clicked closed this time. No more snooping for her. She watched his door for a time, vaguely hoping he might come back and spend a little more time with her. Eventually she gave up and moved back to her room. The night seemed to pass so quickly, which was probably for the best considering what had happened.

Madison sat down on her bed, then quickly recoiled as she felt a damp spot. Oh right. She really shouldn't have done that earlier. Eugh.  
_

“Maddie? Are you awake yet?” Madison slowly opened her eyes to see Austin standing near the door, holding some sort of platter. Oh, it was this dream again. Though he usually had less clothing. “You're a heavy sleeper, you know that?” he said with a soft chuckle. The man moved up to the side of her bed and knelt down, revealing a plate of waffles. Wait, this wasn't a dream. Madison's eyes widened and she sat up.

“Austin?” she said with a yawn.

“That's me.” He gently set the plate down on the bed. “I know I shouldn't be in here, but I thought I could make it up to you. For dinner last night.”

“I only assembled—”

“Ahhhh, don't give me that.” Austin waved dismissively. “Here, eat up. Might be a little burnt, but I assure you it was made with love.”

“Thank you.” Madison looked down at the plate and smiled. With love.

“Enjoy.” Austin stood up and walked out of the room. Madison continued to stare at the plate. Food made with love was probably more than Rebecca had ever received. She awkwardly picked up the fork and began to dig in. Burnt, yes, but she could definitely taste the love. Bountiful heaps of love. Her shard grew warm as she ate. It wasn't long before she had downed all of the meal. She briefly thought about licking the plate clean before shaking her head. Madison picked up the plate and walked out.

Austin sat in the living room, watching television and sipping one of his protein drinks. “Wow, you wolfed that down quick. I'm that good of a cook, huh?”

“Yes. Very good,” Madison replied with a smile. She placed the plate in the sink. “No exercise?”

“Not today. I know I shouldn't skimp out buuuut I don't want to be sore for tonight's date.”

“I see.”

“We'll exercise tomorrow.”

Madison sat down next to him. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“But... the movie today.”

Austin's eyes widened. “Oh damnit.” He slapped his forehead and set his drink down. “You should've told me. Shoot, OK. We can watch a movie before she comes over. Is that OK?”

Madison thought about it for a moment. Nighttime would have been better for a movie, but clearly that wasn't an option. It was better than no movie at all. Hopefully this would be the only time. “Yes,” Madison said with a nod.

“Cool, cool. Anything specific you want to watch?” He took another sip. “Nothing too cheesy. I know you love your romcoms.”

Madison pouted. “They're not romcoms.” She was about to continue and explain how they're dramatic combinations of the soul, made physical by the intertwining of their bodies, but quickly shut her mouth.

“Alright, well, still I'd rather not watch sappy stuff before a date. I think I'd get sick of it.” Stop bringing up the date! “Let me get the remote and we can browse. Have to get my money's worth out of all these streaming things eventually.”

Austin fished the remote out from under the pillows and flicked the television to one of the many 'streaming things'. The screen was filled with several pictures of movies. It always surprised Madison just how many movies there actually were. She usually stuck to a small pool of them, but occasionally dipped into the others. “Anything catch your eye?” Austin asked.

“No. You?”

“Nothing yet.”

Madison recognized some of the movies that scrolled past. Racier movies where the intimate contact was visible! Madison could still scarcely believe movies like that were legal. Excitement was bound to overflow from Austin. Not that she would mind a dash of excitement from him, but she didn't want Rebecca to have any of it. Something more tame would be better. Her eyes landed on an animated film. Perfect. “That one,” Madison said, pointing it out.

“You sure, Maddie?” He leaned forward and selected it. The description came up and Madison squinted. Adventures abound as a Gardevoir— Madison shook her head. She didn't need to be reminded of them now. Perfect, elegant darlings that everyone seemed to swoon over. The peak of femininity, even if there were males among them. If it weren't for that damned rock, that's what she would have been. What she should have been. Maybe she would even have a chance with Austin. “Well?”

Madison shrugged, not wanting to seem aggravated. “It's fine.”

“Might be a little cartoony for my taste, but hey, it could be good.” He finished up his drink. “You wanna watch it now or later?”

“Whichever.”

“Alright, I think I'm in the mood for a movie. You mind getting the popcorn?”

And so she did. Madison popped the corn. Austin started the movie. They both relaxed into the couch. The movie was a little more childish than expected and in other ways, more terrifying. It was about a Gardevoir, naturally female, having to reclaim her lost shard. The thought of losing something so precious like that frightened her, and she found herself clutching her chest often. Fortunately Austin was there to feed her popcorn, since the kernels were hard to grab with her awkward arm blades.

At one point, the fictional Gardevoir had her head tufts ruffled, much to her annoyance. Austin must've thought it was incredibly amusing because he quickly reached over and asked, “Does it work on you too?” before doing the same to Madison. She winced as his fingers worked on them. While they were feathery in appearance, there was a good amount of sensitive nerves there. She started shivering as she struggled to ask him to stop, which only came out as a groan when her senses hit their peak. “Oh!” Austin pulled away. “Sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?” His hands hovered near her hesitantly.

Madison shook her head. “No,” she said between breaths. She almost wanted to add a 'thank you'. “It's alright.” The more she thought about it, the giddier she felt. She should have watched this stupid movie earlier.

They continued on with the film to the very end. All in all an alright movie, Madison figured, but she would definitely have to watch it again just for sentimental reasons. As the credits rolled she brushed a hand over an ear tuft. “So!” Austin said, causing Madison to drop her hands. “Did you like it?”

“I would say so.”

“A little too kiddy, like I thought, but it still had a good message. I'm not sure about a Grimer being a bad guy that becomes good, but I guess it fits with the theme, huh?”

“Certainly.” That was in the movie? Maybe she paid less attention than she thought. “Would you like lunch?”

“Oh, no, thanks Maddie.” He stood up. “I had a big breakfast and the popcorn topped it off. I got,” he emphasized with his hands, “something big planned for dinner. So I wanna keep space.”

Of course. Dinner. “I see.”

“Don't mind me though, make whatever you want.”

“Perhaps later.” Madison stood up. “Thank you for the movie.”

“Likewise. Sorry we couldn't do it yesterday.”

As was Madison.

They filed their separate ways. Austin into his room, and Madison into hers. She sat down and pondered what to do for the rest of the day. Exercise? Delve back into the fantasy of movies? Perhaps mentally peep on others? A crude pastime but a fun one. She sighed as thoughts about the date came back. A sneaky thought wormed its way through her. Madison could check on what Austin truly thinks of Rebecca and perhaps nudge him in the right direction. She twiddled her fingers. No, not ever. That would be the ultimate betrayal. Those jealous thoughts shot back in retaliation. This wasn't also the ultimate betrayal? Staying by his side as a true friend for most of his life, and never receiving so much as an romantic glance. But...

But he didn't know, did he? Humans weren't like her. They couldn't be expected to just know what others were truly feeling with a casual glance. Madison laid down on her side. No, he couldn't know. She had to tell him. Embarrassment flared up inside of her at the mere thought of it. If she were to have any hope of even easing her heart, she would have to tell him directly. The Gallade rubbed her shard. Though that would have to wait. Far after Austin's date, perhaps. She certainly couldn't spring that on him so soon.

Madison turned on her television and bided her time.  
_

“What?” a voice said from the living room. Madison perked up from her lazy position. “No, look, I set up all this stuff for tonight.” A long pause. The Gallade moved to the door. “Someone else? This was for you!” A shorter pause. “Fine. Forget it. Bye.” Something slammed down, causing Madison to flinch. She peeped into the living room to find Austin sitting on the couch, face in palms. He was wearing a dress shirt and jacket, something Madison had only seen him don for fancy get-togethers with family. A weary sensation of painful disappointment settled on Madison. Austin was taking it incredibly poorly.

The Gallade stepped out into the living room. “Austin?”

He didn't shift. “Hey, Maddie.”

“Is everything alright?” She took another step and noticed how elaborately set out the living room table was. Candles, ornate silverware, glasses, and a bottle of champagne. No wonder he was upset. It was everything she knew about the concept of being fancy.

“Not really.” He relaxed back onto the couch. “I just wasted all of my damn setting this up. Making sure it looked nice. Making sure the drinks matched. Even picking out a nice set of candles for the atmosphere.” Austin shut his eyes and sighed. “For nothing. It's just going to sit there and look nice.”

Madison folded her hands and sidled up to the couch. “Sorry.” She looked over the display again. “It looks lovely.”

“Thank you, but it doesn't mean much now. I guess it's cooler to go out to a club with a bunch of wh—” Austin shook his head. “Sorry. Now's not a good time. I'm a little too angry.” Madison felt a tinge of anger, but it was bubbling under a pool of sadness. Just being near him was saddening Madison, on top of simply being sad for him in general. “I'll be fine in an hour or two.” He reached forward, grabbing the champagne. “Or maybe in a drink or two.”

That probably wasn't for the best. Madison moved to his side and grabbed his wrist, easing the bottle back down onto the table. “Let's not.”

“Not us, just me.”

“Even still.” She released him. “I know it's not what you wanted, but”—she breathed in preparation for what she was going to say—“perhaps we could have dinner instead?” While a large part of her was eager to steal the limelight from that cheat, she also wanted to make this up to him somehow. Austin of all people didn't deserve this.

Austin looked up at her with a dubious look. “I don't know about that. It was kind of uh, a romantic thing.”

“It doesn't have to be romantic.” It should be. “But it shouldn't go to waste.”

“I guess it's better than drowning my sorrows, but I never pictured myself having a candlelit dinner with my best friend.” He shrugged.

“We can have fun. She won't.” Madison's voice became hoarser as she spoke, but pressed on. “Right, Austin?”

“I guess I can't say no. Feels weird though.” Austin presented the seat next to him. “Hope you like steak.” Madison gladly took up his offer while restraining herself from shouting in delight. Austin stood up and walked over to the kitchen, where he pulled out a steak from the microwave. After a bit of fiddling with the fridge and cupboards, he came back with two plates, setting them down on the table. “I'm no cook, but I tried.” There was indeed a steak, and in addition there was some rice and vegetables. Not exactly the fancy meal she expected with a candlelit dinner, though it was clear he was trying his best.

“Thank you,” Madison said.

“I had thought up some discussion points to keep things going. Guess I won't need them now.”

“You may talk to me. Always.”

“Let's just eat for now.” Austin started cutting into his meal. “You wanna watch a movie?”

Madison glanced at the television. That would kill the atmosphere. “Not at the moment.”

“Alright.”

The two quietly ate away at their meals. It was surprisingly well done, even if most of it was frozen microwaveables. Madison would have been jealous if she weren't the one eating it. Every so often she would look over at Austin. His expression was still sullen, but improving. The miserable wave of despair had lessened, easing the air and allowing the Gallade to relax. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop him from pouring himself a glass of alcohol. She could've stopped him, perhaps she should've, but she figured he was entitled to numbing himself after what had happened. However, it came as a surprise when Austin also poured Madison her own glass. Maybe it was a mindless gesture, but it enticed her all the same.

Alcohol was something Madison never particularly liked. Mostly due to how leaky humans and their emotions got when inebriated. It also tasted gross, yet that glass was so alluring. It was basically an admission, a request, to lose a sense of control. Maybe movies weren't the best example to take life experience from. Drunken flings were practically a staple of ridiculous love stories. That spark that set off a passionate love that would last forever. “The food OK?” Austin asked, snapping Madison out of her daydream.

“Yes, thank you.” She poked at her steak as she looked at the glass. A sip wouldn't hurt, right? Casually she picked up the glass, swished it about, and sampled it. She set it back down as she held back a cough and shook her head. That hurt. Bubbly and overloaded with fruit. She shoveled rice into her mouth to smother the taste. Austin, by comparison, downed half a glass without a care.

“I didn't spring for the cheap stuff either. I think it goes good with the steak.”

“Yes,” Madison wheezed. “Very.”

“I know I said this was weird, but it's probably better than what I'd get from her.”

“I am happy to hear it.” Madison hesitated. Should she say it now? She lifted her chin up and opened her mouth. “This is delicious.” And failed completely.

“I tried. A lot of it is just slapping spices on. The nuker doesn't let you do much proper cooking.” He nodded over at the microwave. “Not that I know how to cook anyways.” He relaxed back into the couch cushions. “You know what? It's probably good she called it off. I'm too good for her.”

Madison set down her silverware. “Yes. Yes you are.”

“I knew I could count on my best friend,” Austin replied, patting the Gallade on her back. “You know, I never thought about it, but you're the only one that's ever really stuck by me.” He leaned in and suddenly pulled her into a hug. “Thanks, Maddie.”

“You're very welcome.” Madison returned the gesture, relishing in his emotional and physical warmth. The sadness fizzled out, clearing her mind. Even if she couldn't say how she felt, she knew she'd always be near him. That could be enough for her, right? They pulled away from each other. “Thank you for being with me too.”

“Can you believe she wouldn't even go down on me?”

“Pardon me?”

“She was so ready to go at it on that date but also fussy about the whole thing too.”

“I see.” Madison rolled her eyes. Alcohol had already made him too leaky. “We should forget her.” Permanently.

“Yeah. You'll see, the next time will be better. I'll catch a wife and be done with this whole ocean full of fish.” If only he knew the local pond was willing. What kind of fish would that make her? “You've got it so good, you know? You can pick anyone outside your species and still have kids!” He had to be teasing her now.

“It doesn't exactly work like that,” Madison replied with a tilt of the head.

“You still get a wide pool of choices. We need to set you up on a date or two.” Austin nodded to himself. “What if we could find you a girl with a nice friend of her own?” He laughed. “Then we could live in one huge house together, wouldn't that be great?”

“I suppose.” She really preferred sober Austin.

“What kind of guy do you like?”

Madison froze. “Huh?”

“You get a whole buffet, so what catches your eye? I mean, it's only fair I ask when I tell you what I like, right?”

“Um.” She looked down at her plate nervously. “I don't have a preference.”

“C'mon, there's gotta be something you like. Tall? Short? Maybe even some wings?”

“Wings make them too pompous.”

“Hah, really?” Austin shook his head. “I guess I would be too if I could fly everywhere. What else?”

“Humanoid,” Madison replied.

“Naturally.”

“Fur, but only in certain spots.”

“Moderation, OK.” Austin nodded.

“Forward facing eyes.”

“Very intimate.”

“Opposable thumbs.”

“I guess those would come in handy,” Austin said as he rubbed his chin. “Anything else?”

“None that come to mind.” Madison shook her head.

“Huh.” Austin took another swig of his drink. “I can't think of any puh— pokeysmon that line up with those.”

“Neither can I.”

“There's probably one at least. Don't give up hope.”

“I won't.” She couldn't.

Austin started to stare at Madison. This would've been a good turn of events if she could sense some sort of interest from him. Instead he was somewhat blank. “What are those really?” Madison turned to him with a tilt of the head. “These.” His fingers graced her ear tufts causing her to flinch. “Sorry! Sorry.”

“It's alright.”

“I just wanna know. They seemed really important the way you acted last time. You know, with the whole um, well, you know.”

“Ears. Somewhat.” She brushed them back into place.

“That makes sense.” A crude smile crept up on to his face. “It was kinda like”—he chuckled—“you had a you-know-what when I did that.” He laughed. Probably closer to truth than he knew. Madison didn't push the topic and remained silent. “Hey, I just realized. You're a virgin right?” Were it not for her natural coloring, Madison would've probably turned a beet red. “You can always ask me about this stuff. I'm no stud, but I know what a guy likes, you know, being one and all.” Madison's brows furrowed. He didn't mean what she thought he meant, right? Please shut up.

“That's quite alright, no, thank you.” The Gallade was already imagining it. Him very carefully explaining how best to service his body and all of its intimate points. Stop. Stop. Stop.

“No, really, it's fine. Friends have to be there for one another.”

Madison entertained that poisonous thought for but a second. “It's fine.” She couldn't do that. Even if it was just advice, she couldn't risk it becoming anything more intimate. Not with him in this state of mind. He would probably agree to anything. Scratch that. She would probably agree to anything. “You seem like more of a hugging expert,” she awkwardly joked. It was a vain attempt to steer off course.

“I guess I could be,” Austin responded seriously. He tilted his head, clearly pondering. “I could tell you about that too.”

Madison stopped herself from jumping on the opportunity. “I'm sure you could.” She clasped her hands together and smiled.

“Really. It's pretty important.” His face went blank again. Madison felt a twinge of worry he might just pass out on the spot. “That kinda reminds me when we used to share a room. You were super clingy whenever you had a bad dream.” Her erotic thoughts were smashed off course. “Or when it was too cold. Or when you were just bored and couldn't sleep.”

Madison's smile softened. It was a simple thing, but knowing he remembered those times filled her with a sense of ease and joy. “I miss that,” she replied unconsciously. It never felt quite right that she had a room all to her own. That was probably for the best as Austin grew up. Humans definitely need their space at times.

“I do too,” Austin replied. Madison paused. Did she say that out loud? “I guess it's weirder when you grow up.” He finished off his glass and sloppily set it back on the table.

“Is it?” Maybe it was odd. Humans did use the very innocent term 'sleep together' as a euphemism for sex. As if merely the act of being in the same bed meant that they would let all inhibitions go.

“I don't... think it's weird when we did it. I could be used to it.”

Madison tapped her fingers together nervously. “Would it be weird now?” she asked innocently. Madison watched his reaction closely. He did that pause as his brain kicked into gear.

“Nah,” he said with a shake of the head. “Not at all.” That could've been the alcohol talking, yet Madison desperately hoped it wasn't. Would it be OK to push on that? They did it before. What's wrong with one night of childish nostalgia?

“What if...” Was she really going to do this? Just go right ahead and worm her way into his bed. No sexual connotations at all. “What if we did that again?”

This time there was no pause. “I don't see why not. I'm certainly beat.” He shrugged and stood up surprisingly deftly. Before Madison could react, he reached down, scooping her up off the couch into one of those long dreamed about princess holds. She felt so light in his hands. Of course there was the overwhelming stench of alcohol, but that did little to dampen the experience. She wriggled her legs, getting herself comfortable in his grasp. Even if the experience would be over quickly, by golly was she going to enjoy every second of it.

Austin's inebriation didn't affect his gait much, aside from speed. That was fine. He could take all the time he needed. He bumped into the light switch on the way out, leaving them in a quiet darkness. A small voice piped up telling her to clean the table. It was snuffed out. “You never realize how small a bed can be until someone else is in it,” Austin muttered. Then he stumbled into the bed, sending the Gallade flopping onto it. Austin fell face first onto the mattress.

“Austin?” Madison scrambled to his side, instantly relaxing when he heard the gentle sounds of his breath. He was fine, just entirely out of it is all. Madison took a moment to appreciate being on his bed before hefting him up by the shoulders and dragging him onto the pillows. Exercise had finally come in handy for once in her life. She brushed a few stray hairs off his face and sighed. “Good night,” she whispered, and settled down next to him. Austin mumbled something back.

Madison briefly considered undressing him for bed time, but figured she'd better not push her luck. Instead, she spent her time watching him. Seeing his chest rise and fall. It was nice to see him so vulnerable and relaxed. After gathering enough courage, she eased up to him, settling the tip of her shard on his chest. There it was, that sensation of peace she had longed for. It had been so long since they had been together like this, sharing their relaxation with one another. Her hand slid up and over his arm, pulling him into a small hug, or as much a hug as her shard would allow. She had missed this so, so much.

A tear trailed down her cheek. It felt like she was home.  
_

Madison awoke, but her eyes were still firmly shut. She could feel Austin still next to her, still fast asleep. If only she could stay like this for the whole day. The Gallade opened her eyes and stretched. Austin had shifted onto his back and splayed out. Madison laid a hand on his chest to feel his gentle heartbeat. It was all too kind to let her sleep with him like this. Sure, he wasn't exactly of sound mind at the time, but that didn't make it any less important to her. She should do something in return for him, especially since she figured he probably wouldn't have the best time waking up.

Breakfast? Madison hadn't cooked much. She could still whip up something, right? Madison carefully got out of bed and crept out of the room, giving Austin a parting look. The dinner from the night before was still laid out and had taken on a bit of a smell, much to her annoyance. That would have to wait for later. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. Little in the way of ingredients. Like all bachelors, Austin had quite a bit of prefabricated foods ready to go at a moment's notice. There were eggs, at least, and some hot dogs. Perhaps she could make some crude omelet?

The oven was practically pristine. Having never been used and cleaned religiously by Madison out of boredom. She dug out a pan from the cupboard and set it down. What next? Bowl, pan spray, eggs, hot dogs, and... were those peppers back there? They can go in too, she thought with a shrug. The Gallade went to work cooking up her bizarre omelet mess. Microwaving a hot dog, cracking the eggs, tossing in the peppers. She had more of a knack for it than she expected. Yet at the same time she couldn't be sure since she had never really paid attention to cooking.  
_

It was done. A blobby mess of scrambled egg folded over itself with little miscellaneous bits of meat and vegetables. It smelled good at least, and it was made with love. That had to count for something, surely. She flipped the pan over, spilling the egg-thing onto a plate, then added a fork. Perfection. Madison walked proudly back to Austin's room, with her plate of love in-hand. Austin himself was still out cold, happily snoring away. It almost seemed a shame to wake him up from his deep sleep.

Madison rounded the bed onto its far side and set the plate down. “Austin,” she whispered. “Austin.” He perked up then fell back onto the pillow. Lazily, he rubbed an eye and yawned.

“Morning Maddie,” he said. Austin pinched his temple. “What time is it?”

“Breakfast time,” Madison replied with a smile. She kneeled down and propped her head on her hands.

“Oh?” Austin looked over at her. “Oh wow, thanks.” He scooted over to the plate. “Uh, what is it?” he asked. He started poking at it with the fork. The egg mess visibly jiggled.

“Omelet.” She cleared her throat. “Supposed to be.”

“Thank you.” He clenched his eyes shut. “I don't suppose you have a hangover cure to go with it?”

“I'm afraid not.”

“How much champagne did I have?” Madison watched him closely as he began to eat. “Hey, not bad,” he said, nodding his head.

“A little too much.”

“Hope I didn't say anything stupid.”

“Uhm, a little too much.”

“Well, let me say now, I'm sorry.”

“Nothing offensive.” Mostly.

“I probably made an ass out myself anyways. I guess the hangover is my punishment.” Austin continued to munch away at his meal. “This is pretty good. Breakfast in bed at this quality? You're gonna make some guy real happy down the line,” he said with a laugh.

Some guy? It couldn't be just some guy. Madison crossed her arms. “I want that guy to be you.” She was going to say it. Austin paused and looked at her. “You— You're the only man in my life. You've always been with me, making sure I was safe. You make me happy just by being in the same room. I can't count how many times I've wanted your dates to be me. To make me feel like a woman. There isn't another person in this world I'd rather be with. I loved every second of our dinner and- and- and... I want more of it. To be yours. For you to be mine.” Madison's chest felt light, like her heart flew right out of it. Whatever the result, she was glad it finally came out. Her breaths became heavy with anticipation.

Austin opened and shut his mouth several times. He averted his gaze repeatedly. It was too quick to spring on him, she knew. The world around them might as well disappear. The sun could go out and the floor crumble beneath them. All that mattered was his reaction. “Madison, I just... I don't know what to say.”

Madison leaned forward. “Say anything, please,” she replied.

“Are you sure you'd want me?”

“Yes.” A million times yes. She couldn't scream it louder, but she had already made her point.

“I mean, we're not, you know, you and I are...” He pointed back and forth between them.

“Friends?”

Austin sat upright. “That's one thing, sure.” He rubbed his forehead. “I mean, we aren't the same species. I don't know how I feel about— I don't want to say no! But...” A cloudy uncertainty swirled in Madison's shard. She supposed she preferred uncertainty to denial. “How am I supposed to just”—he sighed—“how am I supposed to get used to something like that?” Madison set aside the plate on his nightstand and sat next to him. “Whenever I look at you, I see the friend that gets me through the day. The one that exercises with me and talks about how much she hates commercials.”

Madison looked down at the bed. “What are lovers if not best friends?” she asked.

“Madison, I can't just change like that. You've been my friend and family just about my whole life.”

“Then what could I change?” Madison glanced at him, then nervously looked back down at the sheets. “I can't stand it, you know. Those girls. They... They're just despicable.” She shook her head.

Austin didn't reply. Neither did his mood change. Still, that smoky doubtfulness hung over him.

“I would do anything for that chance,” she added.

“Madison, are you really sure about this?”

The Gallade frowned. What else did she need to prove to him? There was a pause as she stared into his eyes. Without thinking, she pushed forward and locked lips with him. There was a flinch, then a spark of enjoyment. He was soft and relaxed, not so much returning the kiss as holding it. Madison pushed forward, feeling up more of his lips. This exact scene had played in her head millions of times, yet she couldn't have expected it to be so good.

After tense seconds, Madison pulled away. “I am sure,” she whispered.

“I'm just worried we'll lose what we had,” he replied. The uncertainty was gone. Replaced with a deep pit of worry.

“I would never let that happen.” Madison hugged him. “I wouldn't ever let that happen. Believe me.” She nuzzled into his neck. “And I wouldn't ever leave you.” Austin placed his hands tentatively on her back. “Please, believe me.”

“I do.” Austin gently rubbed her back. “I think we could, maybe— If we tried.” He sighed. That hot breath sending goosebumps across Madison's skin. He placed a kiss on her cheek. Her hands wandered over him, gently rubbing his body. She just wanted to feel him. To know what she had been missing all these years. He was toned, certainly, but that didn't matter to her now. Closeness was all she desired now.

Austin wasn't far behind her. His fingers brushed up against her skin, a little awkwardly, a little slowly, entirely lovingly. As he continued, his sense of worry whittled away. Soon it was a bare curiosity, pushed on by a sense of desire. Madison might not have even felt it if they weren't so close. She wanted to goad on that feeling, though she let it grow on its own. She had already done enough pushing.

That desire grew ever so lovingly as they explored each other, quietly admiring their forms. How far would this go? Madison kneaded her hand into Austin's stomach. He gave no protest, continuing on with his own venturing. At times it seemed like he wanted to speak. He would slightly open his mouth, then close it a moment later. Doubt didn't linger in his heart from what she could tell. “Is something wrong?” Madison asked.

“You're just... so soft,” he replied with a smile. “Sorry, I'm still not used to this. If I compliment you like this I feel weird.”

“It's new for me too.” Her hand came up his back. “You feel, uhm, powerful. I would say virile.”

“Honestly one of the better compliments I've gotten.” His hand edged onto her rear, causing her to gasp slightly. “Sorry,” he said, retracting his hand.

“No. Please, continue.”

“I'm not used to uh, well, I guess doing this in clothes.” He cleared his throat. “Since I guess you're always naked.” That thought gave Madison some pause. That was true, wasn't it? She hung around her favorite man entirely in the nude. It put a wholly new and odd perspective on her life.

Madison softly giggled. “I suppose.” Her hand traveled back over to his stomach, inching ever closer to his groin.

“Madison,” his tone had become serious again, “you have to be sure about this.”

Her hand retreated. “Only if you're sure.” That doubt in his heart rared its head again for just a moment, then quickly faded away, smothered under a warm and encompassing love. His own exploring hands eased back onto her more sensitive parts, a sign of silent approval for her. She looked down at his groin. Madison never had to deal with pants, but she figured it couldn't be too hard. Her hand fumbled with the button, barely managing to unhook it, then she merely pulled the rest of the zipper free. Madison quietly cheered, then prepared herself for what she was about to see next. His heart rate began to rise.

Madison wrapped her fingers around the band of his underwear and pulled down. His cock flopped free, nearly half erect. So, he was enjoying this after all. She took a moment to stare at it. Being another object of her fantasies, her own heart began racing when she saw it. A part of her almost didn't believe this was happening. Carefully, she reached down and grabbed it. It was intensely warm. Was it supposed to be like that? She had seen human bits before, but not once had she ever touched one. Austin gasped as she squeezed it. It was much softer than she had expected. That would probably change, wouldn't it? “Is that OK?” she asked curiously.

“It's fine.” He paused. “Just not too hard.”

“Oh!” Madison quickly let go, and instead opted to merely run her hand along its length, feeling the blood course through it. As silly and naive as it seemed, she didn't expect it to become firm so quickly. Its size, however, was just like it had been in her lusty fantasies. Merely looking at it caused her heart to skip a beat, reminding her that she was alive and handling the most intimate part of his body. While Madison stared and admired, Austin's hands moved closer to her increasingly wet entrance. A finger pressed against her button, causing her to gasp hotly, ending in a shudder. She wasn't a stranger to masturbation, but just having a foreign hand on her was a new experience in itself. That finger stayed there for just long enough to make her crave more. “Please,” she mumbled.

Austin took a deep breath and pushed forward. His digits trailed down from her clitoris, rubbing her folds before parting them. Another finger prodded at her entrance. “Please,” she repeated, trembling ever so slightly.

“Sorry,” Austin whispered back. His finger plunged into her, giving her that much needed jolt of pleasure. Her thoughts became slightly muddled and her mouth crooked into a stupid grin. It was really happening, wasn't it? She started stroking Austin's length in response. Her awkward hand made that slightly hard, so she opted to use both of them. Another finger dipped into her, eliciting another moan and a drunken giggle. His fingers could probe farther than her hands could ever hope to. Her walls twitched, squeezing his digits and making the experience all the sweeter.

Madison giggled again. Pleasure and excitement flowed through her body like a sugar rush. “Could I? Uhm, with your thing.” She glanced down at his penis. It was hard to think that went into someone else, let alone her. Gosh, was it going to go into her? Her thoughts became drunk with the idea. First thing's first, though. “Where I...”

“Hm?” Austin hummed into her neck.

“I put my mouth on it.” She knew the act, but whatever crude name humans gave it, she hadn't a clue, aside from his wording. “Go down on you.”

Austin pulled back. His fingers froze. “Oh, uh. You really don't have to do that, Maddie.” Madison could feel that jolt of embarrassment. Usually she would hate embarrassing him, but here, now, it was so cute. “It's fine.” So enticing.

“Remember last night?”

“Not really.”

Madison leaned up to his ear. “She didn't go down on you.” She squeezed his length. This was far more entertaining than she imagined it would be.

“I shouldn't have had a drop.” He sighed and chuckled. “Uhm—” He couldn't get out another word before Madison lowered her head down to his groin. His fingers slipped out of her depths, but that didn't matter nearly as much as what she was about to do. “Maddie, you really don't.” She didn't really think about how she was going to do it. “It's alright if—” Madison pressed her tongue up against his the tip of his member. Salty. Was it supposed to be like that? It wasn't a nice flavor, but wasn't going to stop her.

Madison swallowed and opened wide, easing his erection into her mouth. Though inexperienced, she knew enough to keep her teeth away and gently suckle. Austin hissed as he placed his hand on the back of her head. She must've been doing something right. Holding his member in her hand was one thing, putting it in her mouth was an entirely different thing. The mere thought of doing this to him was arousing. His erection twitched pleasingly with every poke and prod of her tongue. Every loud pop of suction brought another excited gasp from Austin, and with every pop she felt that wave of pleasure hitting him. 

With a preparatory inhale, Madison continued to push down on his length, opening her mouth wider and wider to accommodate his girth. The tip of his erection pressed up against her throat, and she gagged. “Maddie, are you OK?” Austin asked worriedly. She pulled back, collected herself, and dove back in again, slipping into a repeated bobbing. The Gallade quickly acclimated to the taste, though she wasn't sure she'd ever do this again. Maybe if he asked real nicely. Still, if it was going to be her first, she might as well make it a memorable one. She pushed down once more, pushing his head to the back of her throat, forcing another groan out of Austin. Precum dribbled onto her tongue. She held that position for a few more seconds before giving up and pulling off his erection with a loud pop.

“Sorry,” she said. Spit strung itself from her mouth to his tip, a lewd reminder of what she had done. “I couldn't do it that long.”

“That's...” Austin caught his breath. “That's longer than anyone else.”

Madison silently yelled a cheer in her head. “Oh good.” She took a moment to appreciate her handiwork, then wiped her lips clean. “I don't think you need these anymore,” she said, tugging on his garments. Austin quickly removed his clothing, letting it drop where it may. Just let it drop to the floor? He was more excited than she thought. Madison ran a hand down from his neck to his groin, drinking in his body. Sure, she had seen his penis, but it was so much more to see him entirely in the nude. She embraced him again, falling down onto the bed. She glided her hands over his naked form again and again before simply settling into their bare embrace.

“Maddie? You alright?” She entwined a leg with his and sighed. “I'll take that as a yes.” He wrapped his arms around her, making the experience all the more complete. Maybe this could be every morning, just enjoying one another. The thought made her dizzy with delight. Something hard and warm rubbed against her thigh, reminding her that she had to deal with other needs first. She knew what was coming, and despite the many times she dreamed about it, she was nervous. This was real. They'd be joined in more ways than one. Seemingly sensing her hesitation, Austin grabbed her hand. “We don't have to,” he said firmly.

After what they had gone through, it was a little too late for her to turn around. Madison gently pulled her hand away. “But I want to,” she responded. Her heart leaped when she said those words. The Gallade stroked his erection and sat up, then straddled him. His erection was warm against her groin, it was practically teasing her. A sway of the hips and he could be inside of her in seconds. She looked down at him, directly into his open eyes. “I love you.” How trite, and yet utterly true. It's all that could come to mind at this moment as she prepared for the ultimate intimacy.

Austin took hold of her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. A moment of hesitation flashed. “I love you too,” he said, squeezing her hand. That's all that needed to be said.

Madison raised herself up, and with a free hand, positioned his tip against her entrance. She bit her lip upon feeling his member part her entrance. A moan escaped her as he stretched her passage. Maybe he was big, or she was small. At this point it really didn't matter. “Maddie,” he groaned as she took on more and more of his length. She took up his other hand, gripping it tightly. It hurt. She sat there, familiarizing herself with his girth, letting their bodies mold to one another. Soon that pain was replaced with pleasure. Then a jolt of euphoria struck her. Her body relaxed, allowing more of his cock to enter her. Her loins were bathed in an intense warmth that melted her core.

It could have been minutes, perhaps hours that they stayed like that. Madison was stuck in a cycle of bliss until her clouded mind realized Austin had to enjoy this too. With a grunt, she lifted back up, feeling his manhood slide past her walls. They flexed inadvertently along with her hips, sending little chills across her skin. Her body shook and she again plunged back down.

They were sleeping together, or having sex, or doing it raw, or fucking. Whatever number of silly terms there were for it. She and Austin had finally gone over the edge, sealing their love. She could feel every twitch of his erection, every thump of his heart, the flex of his muscles, the depth of his breath. Her shard burned hotly with his lust and desires, but most of all, his love. Madison had never felt more alive, feeling his emotions pour into her as she rode him.

Austin began to thrust against her as she came back down, surprising her. Every thrust forward brought another jolt of pleasure that raced up and down her spine. At that point she almost wanted to lay on his chest and let him do the work. She carried on, however, proving that she would do as much for him as he would for her. If only she had done this sooner. Though perhaps time made this all the sweeter, Madison thought to herself.

It was hard to keep herself from falling into that pit of pleasure. Letting herself go and let her orgasm run free. Much harder than a lonely night with her hand. Still, she found herself falling into rapture's warm clutches. Through her drunk and dampened senses, she could feel Austin reaching that same peak. Her thoughts cleared for a brief moment and her motions slowed. Would he be able to...? No, he couldn't, and yet, she desperately wished he could. “Maddie, I'm—” She could dream about that later. “I'm going to—” He groaned and squeezed her hands tightly.

“Please,” she responded. Madison sped up ever so slightly, pushing Austin up to his finish. Perhaps rude, but she wanted to give that pleasure to him. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as Austin plunged into her, forcing his cock as far as possible. Madison's body was shot with another shock of pleasure. She let out a surprised yelp, shaking with the new wave of sensations that hit her. Then a searing flood hit her loins. She went limp and caught herself, gasping loudly. Her own orgasm shook her soon after. The Gallade's body was rife with all the delights that shook her core. Just about the only thing she could think about was his seed – Austin's seed – flowing through her deepest parts.  
_

Madison wasn't sure how long it had been or when she had cuddled up against his side. She could still feel the results of their lovemaking between her legs. No wonder humans bathed after it. Though there was a perverse pleasure in feeling it move about. “Maddie,” Austin started, “I love you, but we're going to have to work at this, OK?” Madison looked up at him. “Both of us. We can't build a relationship on just this.”

She nodded. “Both of us,” she replied with a smile.

“Besides, we didn't get to the really good stuff.” He kissed her head crest.

“What would that be?”

“You'll see on our next date,” he said, snuggling into the pillows. He pulled a sheet up over them. This was a pretty good date overall. “Oh shoot. I forgot about breakfast.” A pretty good date indeed. “I'll heat it up later.”

“Should we shower soon?”

“Yeah. You wanna go first, Maddie?”

“Well, we could both go.” Madison prodded at his groin. “I've already seen you.”

“Easy, I'm a little sensitive right now,” he said with a chuckle. “I guess so. Shower's not too big, though.”

“No problem.”

“If you say so.”  
_

After an all-too-long shower. Austin and Madison sat down in the living room, eating breakfast, or what probably should have been lunch. “I don't even know why I pay for cable, there's nothing on,” Austin said.

“We can exercise after we eat. That would be something to do.” She took a bite of singed pancake.

“Are you kidding me? I think I've had enough exercise for a week.”

Madison blushed. “Then... we can do something less intense.”

Austin's phone went off. He set down his plate and answered the call. “Yeah?” Madison could hear the other side begin to speak, but he quickly cut them off. “No can do, I'm with my girlfriend.” He hung up, dropping the phone to the couch.

“Who was it?” Madison asked, looking at him.

“Nobody.” He drew her into a deep kiss. “Hey, my pancakes aren't half bad, huh?” 

Madison giggled.


End file.
